Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2008-12
Selbstgemachte Videos CollaborativeVideo (englisch)Ermöglicht die Erschaffung von gemeinschaftlichen Videos hinzufügen und editeren :Hallo, Avatar. Ok, das mach ich nicht mehr. Kleine bitte: Dieses Collabora Videodingens wäre ein sehr nützliches Tool für Videopedia. Könntest du mir es bitte freischalten? Danke und Gruß, BobaCartman 13:52, 24. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Es dauert leider noch ein wenig, aber ich habe dich nicht vergessen. --Avatar 06:46, 31. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :::Ein neues Videoplayer-Projekt ist in Arbeit. Alles weitere geheim :-) --Avatar 23:54, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Frage und Danke Erstmal danke, dass du mein Wiki MeerUndMehr in die Liste (wo ist die eigentlich?^^) zur Vormerkung aufgenommen hast. Dann habe ch noch ein Problem: Im MarioWiki funktioniert der Soundplayer gar nicht, in den meisten anderen Wikis initialisiert er sich zwar, aber funktioniert dann trotzdem nicht. Mta (Diskussion) 14:33, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist eine interne Liste. Theoretisch spricht auch nichts dagegen, die öffentlich im Wiki zu führen - nur mag das eher Unfrieden stiften, wenn ein bestimmtes Wiki ausgewählt wird und ein anderes nicht. Das Verhalten des Soundplayers bei dir ist seltsam. Bei mir klappt er problemlos. Ich habe mal Tomsen gebeten, bei sich zu testen und dort klappt er auch (naja, das Stoppen hakt). Im MarioWiki war noch kein Soundplayer eingerichtet, das habe ich eben nachgeholt. Hast du eine aktuelle Java-Version installiert? --Avatar 14:57, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Denke schon, hat ja vorher auch funktioniert. Mta (Diskussion) 14:59, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich frag dich so viel aus, weil mich das interessiert, wie es hinter der Fassade funktioniert. Mta (Diskussion) 15:03, 25. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Also, das mit dem Soundplayer geht immernoch nicht, die aktuellste Version hab ich. Ich kann auch schon seit längerem keine -Umfragen mehr nutzen, weil es egal ist, wie oft ich drücke, es kommt immer dasselbe Ergebnis: Keine Änderung. Mta (Diskussion) ::::Kannst du mir nocheinmal genau sagen in welchen Wiki das Problem mit der Poll-Extension auftritt? Danke. --Avatar 09:15, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Es ist in allen Wikis, nur bei mir so (was mir bekannt ist). Ebenfalls funktioniert bei mir der Soundplayer nicht, alles ist auf dem neusten Stand, ich verstehe es nicht... MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 12:35, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Defekte Bildseite im Fotowiki Moin Tim, im Fotowiki ist die Verlinkung des Bildes Hoeckerschwan DSC 4747.jpg mit der Bildseite hinüber. Nachdem ich vergeblich nach Reparaturmethoden gesucht hatte, habe ich das Bild kurzerhand gelöscht und neu hochgeladen - mit dem gleich Ergebnis? Das Bild selbst ist da und kann auch direkt angezeigt werden, nur jegliche Einbindung versagt. Hast Du irgendwelche Ideen oder Hinweise? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 23:47, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) : Hat sich erledigt, das Problem lag an einer ganz anderen Stelle, die für Dich nie zu finden gewesen wäre. Da das Bild auf anderen Rechnern und bei mir mit einem anderen Browser einwandfrei dargestellt wurde, konnte ich das dann lösen. --Eva K. tell me about it 00:07, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Komisch. Ein lokaler Cache? Falls du den Fehler identifiziert hast, wäre es gut, wenn du ganz kurz sagen könntest, woran es lag. Dann habe ich in unserem Bugtracker eine Lösung verzeichnet, falls ein ähnliches Problem noch einmal (vlt. in einem anderen Wiki) auftreten sollte. --Avatar 15:01, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ein problematischer Schadcode-Filter. Der hat auch noch bei anderen Seiten Mist gebaut. Ich habe ihn durch einen anderen ersetzt. Hat aber eine Weile gedauert, das einzugrenzen. --Eva K. tell me about it 14:19, 28. Nov. 2008 (UTC) De-Admin Karteileichen im Fotowiki Hallo Tim, wir haben einige Karteileichen mit Adminrechten im Fotowiki. Daher bitte ich Dich, die um ihre Adminrechte zu erleichtern. * -aka- * Julica * Jom Danke und Gruß --Eva K. tell me about it 11:56, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :: Prima --Eva K. tell me about it 12:52, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Wie steht es damit? Ich hab nämlich noch mal richtig nachgelegt und alles ver-Vorlagt. ^^ Mta (Diskussion) 16:09, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Leider bin ich mir momentan nicht genau sicher, was du meinst. Die deutschen Spotlights sind ja seit einiger Zeit endliche wieder online. Momentan werden *alle* bereits erstellten gezeigt. Es fehlt noch ein neues Spotlight der nächsten Runde. Ich gehe davon aus, dass in Zukunft wie früher nur die Spotlights der aktuellen Runde in der Spotlight-Box gezeigt werden und eine Auswahl aus allen Spotlights in der Dreierreihe unter den Artikeln. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ...und optisch etwas verbessert, man sollte sich besser zurecht finden können, oder? Ist es eigentlich in Ordnung, wenn ich Seiten wie "Hubs" bearbeite? Mta (Diskussion) 16:11, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich bin nicht ganz so glücklich, wenn Benutzer, die neu sind oder sich nicht so gut auskennen "interne" Seiten editieren. Bei dir habe ich da aber keine Bedenken - deine Hilfe ist willkommen. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab da noch eine persönliche Frage, die mir schon länger duch den Kopf geht: Wie kann man staff werden? Könnte ich das machen? Ich würde das gerne machen! Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 15:30, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Falls du das nicht richtig verstehst, ich meine, so wie Tomsen es war. Ich würde dir gerne etwas Arbeit abnehmen. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:54, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wir suchen tatsächlich noch jemanden, der die Stelle von Tomsen ausfüllen kann. Momentan laufen da einige Gespräche. Falls du auch Interesse hast, lass uns (diese Woche?) einmal miteinander chatten+telefonieren. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Klar, ich hab übrigens diese Woche frei, durch Krankheit. Ich wär sicher am öftesten on, wie schon viele bemerkten ^^. Ich würde mich freuen. Wo chatten? Telefonieren geht zwar auch, da bin ich aber etwas unerfahren drin (im Vergleich zum Schreiben) ;) MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:24, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Freitag, 11:00 Uhr via IRC, ICQ, Skype oder Telefon? Passt dir das? --Avatar 08:50, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Wie lang? IRC, das ist das Wikia-Chatprogramm, oder? Ich kapier es nämich nicht ganz ^^ ICQ hab ich nicht, aber wenn du mir den IRC-Link gibst, find ich ihn vielleicht ^^. Sonst hab ich da Zeit bis 12:30. MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:54, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Die Zeit reicht auf jeden Fall. Hier findest du ein paar Informationen zum IRC und wenn du morgen um 11:00 Uhr mit deinem Browser auf diese Seite gehst und in den Channel #wikia-de kommst, dann sollte alles klappen. --Avatar 09:12, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Gut, danke. Ich hoffe, das die Verbindung morgen steht, und nicht - wie in letzter Zeit zwar seltener - nicht mehr geht. Ich werde alles versuchen, um da zu sein. Bis Morgen dann, ich bin gespannt ^^ MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 09:15, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Sollte richtig sein? #wikia.de 3 Bin da. MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 09:06, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) It Hallo Avatar, existiert das Wiki It überhaupt. Der Link leitet zur Hauptseite des englischen Centralwikis. --Dr. Crisp 07:31, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das liegt daran, dass it der Sprachcode für italienisch ist. Da wir da gleiche Problem vor einiger Zeit mit dem CounterStrike Wikia hatten (cs = counterstrike = czech = tscheschisch), habe ich es als allgemeines Problem in unserem Bug-Tracker erfasst. Sollte in Kürze behoben sein. In Zukunft wird es dann wohl nicht mehr möglich sein, ein Wiki zu erstellen, dass den gleichen Namen wie ein bestehender Language-Code hat. --Avatar 10:55, 3. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Bug wurde aufgenommen und einem Entwickler zugeteilt. Bisher aber augenscheinlich noch nicht behoben. Ich hake nochmal nach. --Avatar 07:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Leitet immernoch zur CentralWikia Hauptseite weiter. --Dr. Crisp 07:51, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Noch keine Besserung. Erneut Entwickler angestuppst. --Avatar ::::Wiki war leer, inzwischen gelöscht. --Avatar 00:14, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Interwiki-Links die 3., mindestens Hallo, Avatar, ich bin es mal wieder. Wenn du mir jetzt doch sagen könntest, wie man das macht ( ;) ) Also, es geht um das französische und ds englische Mario-Party Wiki. Danke! Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 11:18, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Interwiki-Links können nur durch Staff eingerichtet werden (bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das besser so ist oder nicht...) :-). Ich habe zwischen den Mario-Party-Wikis die entsprechenden Einträge erzeugt. Du kannst jetzt mit en: und fr: verlinken. --Avatar 07:20, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke. MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:23, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Final Fantasy Hallo Avatar. Könntest du zusätzlich zu den bisherigen Interwikilinks zu w:c:de.finalfantasy auch die links für fi (finnisch), it (italienisch), zh (chinesisch(, ar (arabisch), pt (portugisisch) für finalfantasy erstellen? --Gruß Dr. Crisp 11:46, 4. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Ich habe fi, zh und ar hinzugefügt. it und pt allerdings nicht, da sie nur 1-2 Artikel beinhalten und auch keine ansprechende Hauptseite. --Avatar 08:14, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Automatisch Kategorisieren Hallo Avatar, gibt es eine Extention welche Seiten automatisch nach ihren Namensraum Kategoriesiert? Gruß, BobaCartman 08:00, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Da ist mir keine bekannt. Was willst du denn genau machen? Um einen Überblick zu bekommen, kann man ja vielleicht Special:Allpages benutzen? --Avatar 08:18, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Das war mir klar, aber ich würde es halt "schöner" finden, wenn die Seiten auch kategoriesiert währen. Gruß, BobaCartman 13:23, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) MarioWiki Hallo Avatar, im Wiki werden alle hochgeladenene Bilder in letzte Änderungen rot angezeigt. Klickt man darauf, dann steht da die Erstellen-Seite mit Datei oben rechts statt Seite. Die Datei wird eingebaut, ganz normal, doch bei direktem anklicken nichts. Hab nur ich das Problem? Ein User beschwert sich und sagt, wenn er den Hochladen-Knopf drücke, passiere nichts, er dürckt ihn wiederhohlt, und wir haben X gleiche Bilder binnen Sekunden hochgeladen. Sorry, wenn was nicht stimmen sollte, ich bin erkrankt. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 17:36, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Benutzer Diskussion:Tomsen#Probleme beim Hochladen von Bildern. Dieses Problem habe ich auch in manchen Wikis, aber nicht in allen. Vielleicht liegt es aber nicht an den Wiki, sondern an den Bildern. siehe auch die roten Links im Datei-Logbuch, obwohl dieses Bilder existieren. --Dr. Crisp 18:02, 5. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab' den Teil entsprechenden Part von Tomsens Diskussionseite hierher kopiert. Ist irgendwo weiter unten... Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar#Probleme beim Hochladen von Bildern --Dr. Crisp 20:34, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) MeerUndMehr Keine Sorge, nicht schon wieder Spotlight, sondern wollte ich ein Favicon hochladen, doch da stand: Interner Fehler. Ich zitiere: "Die Datei „public/6/64/Favicon.ico“ konnte nicht nach „public/archive/6/64/20081007083216!Favicon.ico“ umbenannt werden. " Wo liegt denn da das Problem? MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:32, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab es jetzt zuerst gelöscht und dann hochgeladen. Ich hoffe, es geht jetzt, war aber schon eine merkwürdige Meldung. MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:35, 7. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Komisch. Wenn du das Problem nocheinmal reproduziert bekommst, würde ich es in unseren Bug-Tracker einstellen. --Avatar 08:19, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wikis zusammenlegen wird sich, jetzt wo Tomsen nicht mehr da ist, trotzdem noch um die Zusammenlegung/Gratis-Wiki gekümmert? --Dr. Crisp 06:39, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde gerne etwas aushelfen ^^ MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:15, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Die Seite ist natürlich nicht obsolet - sie wird auf jeden Fall abgearbeitet. Durch den Wegfall von Tomsens Arbeitskraft (der uns als Benutzer aber natürlich erhalten bleibt) landet die Arbeit momentan bei mir, bis wir einen neuen Community Development Assistant eingestellt haben. Da ich allerdings schon ganz gut ausgelastet bin, wird alles etwas langsamer voran gehen, als ursprünglich geplant. Auch als normaler Nutzer kann man helfen - Boba und ihr beide macht das ja auch schon durch das Füllen der Seite. Vielen Dank dafür! Die eigentliche Entscheidung wird dann (ggf. nach Rücksprache mit den Wiki-Erstellern) durch den Wikia Staff getroffen. Aber falls einer von euch Interesse daran hat, bereits entschiedene Wiki-Zusammenlegungen durchzuführen (und mit Special:Export, Special:Import und einem "Suchen-Und-Ersetzten"-Texteditor umgehen kann), dann könnt ihr gerne eine solche Aufgabe übernehmen. --Avatar 09:07, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, aber ist das Importieren nicht Admins und Bürokraten aufwärts vorbehalten? MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 10:05, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich hab es deinem Text so entnommen, tut mir leid, wenn ich das missverstanden habe. MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:09, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich kann Spezial:Importieren temporär für normale Nutzer freigeben. Können wir in Kürze mal bei den betroffenen Wikis probieren. --Avatar 13:29, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Gut, ich versuche es dann noch mal richtig. MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:31, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Berlinbesuch Quadriga Und Avatar, wie war Berlin? MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 07:16, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Spannend! Ursprünglich wollte ich noch ein paar Wikia-Angelegenheiten mit Jimmy besprechen, aber leider war unser Zeitplan dann doch so voll, dass wir es jetzt doch wieder online machen mussten :-). Ein paar Bilder gibt es unten auf dieser Seite. --Avatar 09:15, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) andere Sprachen thumb|200px Durch den gratis-wiki import sind nun viele nicht deutschsprachige wikis bei de.wikia, z.B. http://de.skole8.wikia.com ist dänisch. --Dr. Crisp 13:03, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Das sollte natürlich nicht der Fall sein. Ziel ist es, jedes importierte Wiki einmal anzuschauen, Fehler zu beheben und die Hub-Kategorie richtig zu setzen. Das momentan noch die Überprüfung einiger Wikis aussteht, sieht man an meiner Nachrichtenleiste (siehe Bild) :-). --Avatar 09:00, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Leiste thumb|250px|Bearbeitungsleiste Hi Avatar, ich hab da ein Problem im Spellbinder-Wiki, und wie ich sehe, hier auch, denn die Bearbeitungsleiste, die immer über diesem Fenster hier sein sollte ist verschwunden, also die Leiste, wo man so eckige Klammern entstehen lassen kann, oder Absätze. Ich weiß nicht ob es an meinem Computer liegt, aber seltsam ist das schon, und vor allem umständlich! Ich hoffe du kannst mir so schnell wie möglich helfen!--Ashka Harley :Meinst du diese "Knopfleiste" im Bild? Überprüfe doch einmal, ob du unter Einstellungen - Bearbeiten aus Versehen den Haken bei der Zeile Bearbeiten-Werkzeugleiste anzeigen entfernt hast. --Avatar 08:56, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, die meine ich, aber das Häkchen ist aktiviert, aber zu sehen ist da immer noch nichts!--Ashka Harley :::Hast du JavaScript aktiviert? Welchen Browser (Betriebssystem) benutzt du? --Avatar 13:01, 9. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Leiste ist wieder da, aber ich schwöre, dass sie weg war. Aber ist ja jetzt auch egal, troztdem Danke!--Ashka Harley 14:51, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Das es wieder funktioniert ist das Wichtigste. Trotzdem wäre natürlich prima, wenn wir den Fehler lokalisieren könnten. Leider ist das immer schwierig, wenn das Problem nur bei einem Nutzer auftritt :-( --Avatar 14:53, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Bei mir war das auch so, nur zur Info. Ich komm ohne die Leiste auch aus, aber jetzt ist sie wieder da ;) MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 18:33, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, vielleicht en Fehler, der vom Server, oder so ausgeht, und nur manche Benutzer betrifft. Und ich denke mal, dass sich einige gewiss auch nicht unbedingt melden, wenn so was auftritt, denn wir können ja nicht allein damit darstehen!--Ashka Harley 15:23, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wenn der Fehler nur bei einer Person auftritt, dann liegt es fast immer am lokalen Setup oder am Provider der Person. Da der Fehler aber bei euch beiden auftritt, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er u.a. durch uns verursacht wird. Leider habe ich bis jetzt noch keine wirklich Anhaltspunkte, wodurch es verursacht worden sein könnte. --Avatar 10:23, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wiki zu Wikia importieren Hey Avatar freut mich sie kennen zu lernen.Können sie mein Wiki: http://www.gratis-wiki.com/EglischLernWiki/index.php?title=Hauptseite das noch bei gratis wiki.com ist zu Wikia importieren ? Mit freundlichen Grüßen, --Sipanz 16:12, 10. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Hi Sipanz, du kannst mich gerne duzen. Der Umzug ist in angestubst und sollte hoffentlich bald fertig sein. --Avatar 10:21, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Der Vollständigkeit halber... das Wiki ist inzwischen umgezogen. --Avatar 09:15, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Probleme beim Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Tomsen, wenn ich auf dieser Seite Bilder hochladen erscheint eine Fehlermeldung. Die Bilder sind zwar Hochgeladen, doch der Link wird rot angezeigt und wenn man draufklickt, hat man die Möglichkeit das Bild hochzuladen . Datei-Logbuch Tut man das, erscheint eine weitere Seite die mir mitteilt, dass das Bild bereits existiert. --Dr. Crisp 08:32, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Mmmh, das ist eine neuer mir unbekannter Fehler. Hast du eventuell einen Screenshot von der Fehlermeldung gemacht? Viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 17:34, 27. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Problem habe ich auch... --BanjoTooie 11:06, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Bild:Hochladen-Fehler01.jpg|Das Bild ist vorhanden, der Link wird aber rot angezeit... Bild:Hochladen-Fehler02.jpg|...und wenn man nun draufdrückt kommt man zur Bearbeitenseite! Bild:Hochladen-Fehler03.jpg|Hier ist das Bild aber vorhanden! Ich hab dir jetzt mal 3 Screenshots gemacht, ich hoffe du erkennst daraus den Fehler --BanjoTooie 11:14, 28. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Habe ich mal von der Diskussionsseite von Tomsen kopiert, damit dass Problem vielleicht irgendwann mal behoben ist. Ich kann zum Beispiel problemlos auf de.finalfantasy und de.house Bilder hochladen. Doch hier bei de.wikia erscheint immer eine Fehlermeldung und der Link bleibt rot, obwohl das Bild hochgeladen ist. Dafür können andere Benutzer wohl problemlos hier Bilder hochladen und wieder andere können dies nicht bei de.finalfantasy und anderen Wikis. Ist alles ziemlich merkwürdig. Ich würd ja gern nen Screenshot von der Fehlermeldung machen, aber ich hab die Tastenkombination vergessen. Ich glaub' Strg+... weiß net mehr. --Dr. Crisp 07:37, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Problem ist in Arbeit. --Avatar 09:15, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ist das Problem noch mal aufgetreten? Es hing nach Aussage unserer Entwickler mit Panther zusammen (Panther ist ein weltweites Cluster-Netzwerk, über das wir aus Geschwindigkeitsgründen eine Reihe unserer Bilder ausliefern). Der Fehler trat wohl dadurch auf, dass MediaWiki schneller war als Panther - dieses Problem sollte jetzt aber durch eine Anpassung behoben worden sein. --Avatar 15:14, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Es ist des öfteren, auch im Mario-Wiki immer noch so. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:15, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich kann hier in diesem Wiki immernoch keine Bilder-Seiten erstellen. Das Bild ist zawsr hochgeladen, aber die dazugehörige Seite exisitiert nicht. (Fehlermeldung unten) Fehler in der Datenbank Wikia - creating communities Wechseln zu: Navigation, Suche Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: /*id=20081103200011*/ (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „Article::insertOn“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „1062: Duplicate entry '-1-Hochladen' for key 2 (10.8.2.48)“. --Dr. Crisp 20:02, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Storypedia Hi, Avatar. Storypedia wurde ja mit MUM zusammengelegt, und die Subdomain Storypedia wurde gelöscht. Sie sollte aber zu MUM weiterleiten, wegen der Domain Storypedia.de. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:00, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Geändert, aber alte Namensauflösung ist noch im Cache. Ich behalte es im Auge. --Avatar 09:15, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Funktioniert jetzt. --Avatar 09:50, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Zusammenlegung von Wikis Man sollte am besten zuerst die "One Piece Wikis" zusammenlegen, da auf der Request Seite schon wieder nach einem OPWiki "nachgefragt" wurde. Am besten kopiert man einfach die zwei Seiten aus One Piece Wiki Test in w:c.de.onepiece, aber man sollte auch das Layout von Opwikitest übernehmen, aber den "Standort" des Logos korrigieren, das ist irgendwie oben recht und verdeckt die "Reiter(?)" "Artikel" und "Diskussion". --Gruß Dr. Crisp 20:30, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das "One Piece Wiki Test"-Wiki war ein Test-Wiki. Opwiki.de wollte ursprünglich zu Wikia ziehen, überlegte es sich aber schließlich doch anders und fand stattdessen einen Sponsor. Das Design/Logo sollten wir nicht übernehmen, da es dem von Opwiki.de entspricht. Dennoch sollten wir dem One Piece mal sowohl ein anständiges Wiki, als auch ein schönes Layout spendieren - leider siehts mit der zur Verfügung stehenden Zeit momentan nicht gut aus :-( --Avatar 09:54, 20. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Seltsam Hallo, oder ehr gute Nacht? ^^ Also, sind die französischen Wiki-Sidebaren noch langsamer als die deutschen? Am 2. Oktober hab ich die Seite zum ersten Mal editiert, heute noch mal, aber die letzte Änderung ist auch nocht nicht zu sehen. Woran liegt das? http://fr.marioparty.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Grüße aus der Nacht, MtaÄ (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 23:08, 11. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ah, da bist du auf die Sprach-Falle hereingefallen... Damit man auch in einem fremdsprachigen Wiki wenigstens anhand der Sidebar navigieren kann, ist diese mehrsprachig. Du hast in deinen Benutzereinstellungen "Deutsch (Du)" (de) eingestellt. Das französische Mario-Party-Wiki hat aber als Standard-Sprache französisch eingestellt. Wenn du also dort die Seite w:c:fr.marioparty:MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar änderst, dann ist das die französische Sidebar (in einem deutschen Wiki ist es die deutsche Sidebar) und nur Personen, die als Standard-Sprache französisch eingestellt haben, sehen die Änderung. Für diese sieht es so aus. Wenn du die Sidebar für deutsche Benutzer ändern möchtest, dann musst du die Systemnachricht w:c:fr.marioparty:MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar/de anpassen. --Avatar 13:10, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke für den Tip! MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:11, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hilfe !?! Hallo, in Wikia-Startseiten sollte auf dieser Seite der link con w:c:help zu deutschen Hilfe-Wiki geändert werden (w:c.de.hilfe oder w:c.hilfe bin mir grad net sicher.) --Dr. Crisp 12:42, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Könnte man vielleiht in der Navigationsleiste links zusätzlich einen Link zu w:c.de.hilfe machen und von der Navigationsleiste dort einen Link zum dt. Zentral Wikia? --Dr. Crisp 12:51, 12. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Du hast mit beiden Anregungen natürlich vollkommen recht. Wird erledigt. Die deutsche Hilfe sollte jetzt ab sofort - erstmal nur bei neu erstellten Wikis - auch automatisch transkludiert werden. Wenn es zu keinen Problemen kommt, wird das auch für bestehende Wikis so geändert. --Avatar 13:19, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Lange hat es gedauert - die Transklusion der Hilfe-Seite aus dem Hilfe-Wikia funktioniert inzwischen (und ist in allen Wikis, die keine angepassten Hilfe-Seiten haben) aktiv. --Avatar 15:57, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Verschiedenes Hallo Avatar, ich habe 2 Probleme und hoffe du kannst mir Helfen. *Bei Bandipedia funktioniert Vorlage:Stub nicht. *Ich finde die Hauptseite vom Pokewiki sehr schön, habe aber Probleme mit der Vorlage:Hauptseite/Links wegen eines class=Mainpage2b . Danke im vorraus, Gruß, BobaCartman 10:05, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Zum ersten Problem: Uh. Das war kompliziert. Theoretisch war an deiner Konstruktion nichts falsch. Augenscheinlich handelte es sich um einen Parser-Fehler. Ich habe jetzt nach einigen erfolglosen Versuchen die Bandipedia einfach auf den neuen Parser umgestellt. Damit funktioniert es. Fall du irgendwo verwendest, müsstest du da noch mal ein Auge drauf werfen. Ansonsten sollte es jetzt wie erwartet klappen. --Avatar 09:16, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Zur zweiten Frage: Die entsprechenden CSS-Klassen stecken hier. --Avatar 09:20, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab dieses, Common und Filb CSS Kopiert, es geht aber nicht. Gruß, BobaCartman 09:41, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Monobook.css wird nur bei der Verwendung von Monobook geladen. Falls du Monaco verwendest, musst du die entsprechenden Abschnitte in eine der anderen CSS-Dateien übertragen (Common oder Monaco) - und natürlich schauen ob sich die CSS-Befehle gegebenenfalls auf Monobook-spezifische Formatierungen beziehen. --Avatar 10:36, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das war mir klar, es ist im Monaco.css Gruß, BobaCartman 11:29, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Hm, ok. Und wo genau verwendest du die Klassen, bzw. willst sie verwenden? --Avatar 11:38, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Auf der Hauptseite, ich finde die vom Pokewiki nähmlich sehr schön. P.S. Sieh mal hier und http://de.mario.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite?useskin=monobook. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:41, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ich frage deswegen nach, weil du oben das Monaco.css von Bandipedia angegeben hast, aber hier die Hauptseite vom Mario-Wiki :-). Das Mario-Wiki hat die Klasse aber nur im Monobook.css drin. --Avatar 12:00, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Achso, ich dachte das Mario-Wiki hat den eintrag im Common.css und wunderte mich deshalb, wieso dies nur bei Monobook ging. Gruß, BobaCartman 12:08, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Benutzer Hauptseite = umgezogenes wiki Hallo Avatar, das Wiki traktor ist umgezogen und es fuktioniert auch alles. Mein Benutzer mit dem ich mich anmelde ist ferdilato. Wie kann ich nun das wiki traktor und den Benutzer ferdilato zusammenbringen so das traktor meine Seite ist? ferdilato 12:54, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Entschuldige die späte Reaktion :-(, wie du vielleicht mitbekommen hast, war ich krank und versuche gerade alle Anfragen nacheinander abzuarbeiten. Ich habe mehrere Änderungen vorgenommen: a) Ich habe den Namen von "traktor" in "Traktor-Wiki" geändert. b) Ich habe die URL von http://de.traktor.wikia.com auf http://traktor.wikia.com verkürzt. c) Ich habe dich als Administrator und Bürokrat eingetragen. Falls du noch irgendwelche Hilfe benötigst, sag' einfach Bescheid. Ich versuche dann auch deutlich schneller zu reagieren... --Avatar 09:25, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Verschiedene Anliegen Hallo Avatar! #Im GTA-Wiki kam die Frage auf, ob eine Person mehrere Accounts haben darf. Wie verhält sich das? #Auf der Hauptseite vom GTA-Wiki ist ganz unten auf der Seite die Wikia-Gaming-Vorlage. Zwischen "Andere Spiele-Wikis von Wikia" und den roten und blauen Kästen befindet sich ein großer Abstand, kriegt man den weg? #Auf folgender Seite (hier) werden im Vorlagen-Kasten die Bilder vergrößert, so dass sie verpixeln (passiert generell bei allen Galerien). Könnte man das reparieren? MfG Zaibatsu 19:02, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Beantwortet. http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Zaibatsu#Hilfegesuch_auf_Avatars_Disku MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 17:30, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sperrung von BobaCartman Ich finde das BobaCartman gesperrt werden sollte er beleidigt mich die ganze Zeit: http://de.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sipanz --Sipanz 20:15, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Der Admin hats gelöscht um ihn zu schützen sie können sich aber die Beleidigungen im |Lösch Logbuch ansehen. --Sipanz 20:19, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :: Ok Avtar es hat sich geklärt. die ganze Sache ist Schnee von Gestern. --Sipanz 17:05, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Siehe dazu http://sipanz.acc.de/Sithpedia/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sipanz Gruß, BobaCartman 17:08, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Sipanz He, Avatar. Sieh mal Tingeltangelbobs Talkpage im Sith-Wiki. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:20, 13. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sich dieser Abschnitt und der vorherige bereits erledigt haben? --Avatar 10:39, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Genau. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:49, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fragen Hallo Avatar. Hast du schon mit Lars wegen der sperrung und des weiteren gesprochen?? Ich würde nämlich gerne weitermachen allerdings geht das nicht bis ich frei bin danke 129.143.4.68 11:32, 14. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Deine Sperre dürfte sich eigentlich nur auf das Yugioh-Wiki auswirken. Ich hatte mit Lars gesprochen - und ihm gesagt, dass es grundsätzlich seine Entscheidung ist, ich aber empfehle keine unbegrenzte Sperre zu verhängen, da dein Vorgehen zwar sehr ungeschickt war (gerade weil es wieder die Übernahme externer Inhalte betraf), aber man an deiner letzten Zeile sehen konnte, dass du es eigentlich richtig machen wolltest. Ich denke er meldet sich bei dir, sobald ihr beide online seid. --Avatar 10:41, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mario-Wiki Hallo, ich frage wegen evtl. Requests, die entstehen könnten. Wenn jemand auf die Idee kommt, ein Mario-Party Wiki zu eröffen, dann wird er keinen Erfolg damit haben, da das Mario-Wiki schon recht ausführlich das Thema behandelt. Kann man bei den Anfragen nicht gleich auf das Mario-Wiki hinweisen? Ein Problem wäre im schlimmsten Fall auch der Klau/Vandalismus vom/im Mario-Wiki. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 18:11, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :In der Regel prüfe ich (grob) inwieweit sich die Inhalte eines beantragten Wikis mit denen eines bestehenden Wikis überschneiden könnten. Ich nehme an, du beziehst dich momentan auf das deutschsprachige Mario-Wiki? Dann versuche ich das mal im Kopf zu behalten :-) --Avatar 10:43, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Krankenhaus Dann wünsch ich dir Gute besserung. Gruß, BobaCartman 11:38, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich wünsch dir auch gute Besserung, was immer es auch ist, was du hast. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 13:50, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :: Ich wünsch dir auch eine gute Besserung. --Sipanz 17:49, 15. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Danke schön. Ich bin wieder fitt und versuche die ganze Arbeit aufzuholen... aber bin bereits auf dem halben Weg :-) --Avatar 10:43, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Vertrauen Hallo, Avatar. Kann man hier so ein Vertrauens Ding wie bei der Wikipedia einrichten? Gruß, BobaCartman 15:31, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das diskriminiert aber neue oder unerfahrene Nutzer schon etwas.... MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 15:34, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Wieso diskriminiert? Gruß, BobaCartman 15:37, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Weil sie ja dann in eine bestimmte Ecke gestellt werden. Genau so wie die benutzer, die seltener aktiv sind. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 15:39, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Nur weil ich jemanden nicht vertraue heist es nicht das ich ihn diskriminiere, oder? Gruß, BobaCartman 15:41, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Gemeint ist, das eine Hirachie entsteht, vertrauenswürdig, nicht vertrauenswürdig, dass allgemein eine Diskriminierung entstehen könnte. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 15:43, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Vertrauen in der Wikipedia hat nichts mit Vertrauen im Sinne des herkömmlichen Web of trust zu tun, das heißt, man bestätigt keine Identitäten, sondern es geht lediglich darum zu dokumentieren, welchen Leuten man einen seriösen Umgang mit der Wikipedia zutraut. Vorangegangene Erfahrungen in der Wikipedia, Kontakte im Zusammenhang mit Fragen oder fachlichen Auskünften, persönliche Treffen oder Ähnliches sollten bei der Entscheidung als Grundlage dienen. ::::::''Allerdings ist Vertrauen in diesem Sinne nicht mit persönlicher Sympathie gleichzusetzen und sollte auch nicht damit verwechselt werden. Denk also bitte immer daran: Auch wenn du nicht auf dieser Liste stehst, heißt das nicht, dass man dir misstraut. ::::::''Diese Liste muss von Hand gepflegt werden, und dafür hat nicht jeder tagtäglich Zeit. Halte also eine Vertrauensliste, auf die du triffst, weder für vollständig noch für abgeschlossen. ::::::''Mach mit und lege deine eigene Vertrauensliste an. Erstelle eine Benutzer-Unterseite und füge diesen Text dort mit Vertrauensnetz ein. Zitat der Wikipedia Gruß, BobaCartman 15:46, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Das ist mir schon klar aber dann wird sicher irgendwann kommen: "Warum vertraut man dem mehr als mir, obwohl ich bessere Arbeit leiste?" MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 15:49, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::In der WP kommt man damit ganz gut klar. Gruß, BobaCartman 15:50, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Du hast immer ein Argument, das du woher auch immer holst ;) Nun, ich glaub zwar nicht sehr daran, aber ich würde doch gern sehen, ob ich recht hätte. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 15:52, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Mir ist noch ein Guter eingefallen: Bei der WP ist die Gefahr größer, sich diskriminiert zu fühlen, da dort mindestens 700 User mehr aktiv sind. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:00, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Nun, ich werde mal zusehen, wie sich das entwickelt. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:02, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Nicht das ich ihr nicht glaube, kann sein das sich einige diskriminiert fühlen werden. Aber (meiner Meinung nach,) unbegründet. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:09, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Es gibt halt solche und solche Menschen, jeder ist anders, daher mein Gedanke. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:11, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Da gib ich dir Recht. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:13, 16. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Grundsätzlich spricht nichts dagegen, wenn es Benutzer gibt, die so ein Projekt aufziehen wollen. Ich persönlich denke nicht, dass es innerhalb von Wikia funktionieren würde, da es momentan noch nicht skaliert (also: es gibt momentan zu wenig Nutzer, die sich an so etwas beteiligen würden). Die Anzahl der deutschsprachigen Wikianer, die im deutschen Zentral-Wikia oder in mehreren anderen Wikis von Wikia unterwegs sind, ist ja noch relativ übersichtlich. Damit ein solches System aber funktionieren kann, müssen sich eine Vielzahl von Nutzern beteiligen. Die Seiten wie "Projekt des Monats" zeigen ja leider, dass es noch ein wenig an Beiträgen mangelt. Ich hatte die Einführung des Vertrauensnetzes damals in der Wikipedia unterstützt, bin aber inzwischen der Meinung, dass es nicht viel gebracht hat. Anfangs gab es auch noch "Misstrauensseiten" (die inzwischen abgeschafft wurden, da sie für ein schlechtes Klima gesorgt haben). Aber selbst die Abschaffung der Misstrauensseiten führt zu Situationen, in denen ein Benutzer den anderen fragt, warum er ihn denn nicht auf seine Vertrauensseite setzt - und damit potentiell zu Streit. --Avatar 10:48, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Administratorenrechte Hallo Avatar, könnte ich bitte die Administratorenrechte für mein von Gratis-Wiki umgezogenes traktor - wiki erhalten. Danke und gute Besserung. ferdilato 08:17, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Inzwischen erledigt (siehe Anfrage weiter oben). --Avatar 10:48, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wikilogo Hallo Avatar, ich habe ein Problem mit dem Hochladen meines Wikilogos: und zwar jedes mal, wenn ich versuche mein neues Bild hochzuladen, erscheint dieser Fehler Die Datei „public/b/bc/Wiki.png“ konnte nicht nach „public/archive/b/bc/20081019170330!Wiki.png“ umbenannt werden. Daher wollte ich dich fragen, wo eventuell das Problem liegen könnte. MfG, Fazzelo :Du bist dort Admin? Lösche Wiki.png, und lade es dann hoch, das klappt sicher. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 17:20, 19. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Nachricht Hallo Avatar, Hier sieht das aus, wie es sein soll, aber wenn man einen neuen Artikel anlegt, kommt unforumatierter Text, und das sieht nicht gut aus. Wo liegt mein Fehler? In Wikia funktioniert das doch auch, mit dieser Nachricht. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 08:36, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Versuchs mal so. Gruß, BobaCartman 09:04, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hier den Text der neuen Seite eintragen. Bitte kopiere keine urheberrechtsgeschützten Texte anderer, das schadet diesem Projekt. Beachte die gängigen Rechtschreibregeln, beispielsweise, dass hinter einem , . ? ! oder irgendeinem anderen Satzzeichen ein Leerzeichen sein muss. Vergiss nicht, die Seite zu kategoriesieren und das erste Wort, dass den Artikelnamen trägt, fett zu machen. ::MediaWiki ist da etwas seltsam. Einige Systemnachrichten verarbeiten Wikitext, andere nicht. Die Lösung von Boba (CSS statt Wikitext) sollte funktionieren. --Avatar 12:45, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ok... gibt es was neues? Wie lange braucht die Antwort? MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 12:47, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Fehlermeldung von Wikia: Fehler in der Datenbank (als Überschrift) Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) aus der Funktion „ExternalStorageUpdate::doUpdate“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „1062: Duplicate entry '4284-2849' for key 1 (10.8.2.200)“. Was heißt das, es kommt nach der Meldung kein Unterschied, das heißt, es ist normal gespeichert, es taucht nur die Meldung auf. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:53, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das war bei mir eben auch, als ich Dr. Crisps Talk bearbeitet hab. Gruß, BobaCartman 17:01, 21. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Gestern ist aufgrund eines Updates mehrerer Extensions dieser Fehler aufgetreten - er hatte zwei Auswirkungen: a) Die von euch bemerkte Fehlermeldung und b) einige Hauptseiten von Wikis wurden nicht mehr angezeigt. Der Fehler wurde kurzfristig wieder behoben und unser globaler Cache gelöscht. Falls trotzdem noch eine Hauptseite eines Wikis bei euch leer angezeigt werden sollte (dürfte eigentlich nicht mehr der Fall sein), dann könnt ihr einfach nochmal die Seite aufrufen und ?action=purge an die URL hängen. --Avatar 07:26, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Frage zum Skin Wie ändert man die Farben der Box, wo die Kategorien einer Seite angezeigt werden? Ist es derselbe Code wie der der Box bei Letzte Anderungen (also dieses weiß meine ich)? MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:11, 22. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Geht das in Ordnung, wenn ich es mache? http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussion:Hauptseite MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:14, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja natürlich, gerne. Grundsätzlich sollte die deutschsprachige Hauptseite eigentlich der englischen angepasst werden, aber das dauert leider noch ein wenig. --Avatar 09:22, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ich finde es schön, wenn jede Sprache ihre eigene Optik hätte, aber ist ja nicht meine Entscheidung. Also du bist einverstanden, dass ich die Farben ändere? (Grün mit orange tauschen) MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:24, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::It's a Wiki. Wenn es doof aussieht, können wir es wieder rückgängig machen :-). Oder hast du mal einen Designvorschlag zum direkten Vergleich? --Avatar 09:31, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Ich arbeite gerade daran. Ist bald fertig. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:34, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dementsprechend (Hauptseite) würde ich die Wikia-Seiten grün machen, da das Hilfe-Wiki ja jetzt gelb ist. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:37, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Jetzt nochmal zum Skin: Kann man einen 2. Monaco-Skin erstellen und diesen irgendwie als "auswählbar" einbinden, ich hab nämlich einen Winter-Skin für MUM geplant. Wenn es nicht geht, dann werde ich einfach den regulären editieren und dann nach dem Winter zurücksetzen. Hast du die erste Frage übersehen, oder weißt du es gerade nicht? ^^ MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:12, 23. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Und wie genau heißt die Mediawiki-Seite, die einen Text zeigt, wenn man zum ersten mal editiert? MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 07:24, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ehm, kannst du dir das mal kurz ansehen? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template_talk:Browse_languages MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:21, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Antwort Geh auf die Benutzerseite von Tingeltangelbob auf Sithlordpedia. Grüße, --Der Imperator 18:58, 24. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Starter Hallo, Avatar. Kannst du, wenns geht, auf meiner Benutzer und Diskussionsseite in den Starter Wikias einfügen? Gruß, BobaCartman 14:39, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Link Hallo Avatar, ich hab da ne Frage zu der Box unter der sidebar, wo zufällige Seite, hochladen, verweise,... steht. Kann man da, wie im Monobook so einen Link einfügen, womit man automatisch zu der Druckversion dieser Seite kommt, bzw. jeder anderen Seite. Wenn ja, kannst du es mir dann im Spellbinder-Wiki einbauen?--Ashka Harley (Diskussion) 15:45, 25. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weis nicht welchen Skin du Benutzt, aber falls Monaco, MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. Gruß, BobaCartman 08:12, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Und du weißt nicht den Code zum Aufrufen der Druckversion? MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:17, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Was für ein Code? Gruß, BobaCartman 19:26, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::::Das englische Kürzel links vom |, dass den befehl dazu gibt. MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:28, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::::Momentan ist es in Wikia aufgrund technischer Barrieren nicht möglich. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:09, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Verlinkung und Interwiki Link Ich habe 2 Angelegenheiten: # Wenn ich auf den Link klicke (siehe Bild), komme ich ins Central Wikia, und nicht ins Französische. Warum ist das so? Es wurde angelegt... siehe auch http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:Angela#Question erledigt (Angela hat noch schnell reagiert) # Wenn es dann funktioniert, kannst du Inerwikis zum Französischen Wiki erstellen? Danke, MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 07:39, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab einen Skin für fr.wikia entworfen: http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mta%C3%84/monaco.css (momentan ist es noch nicht erreichbr, desswegen) Ich würde ihn gerne auch als Monaco Green Slate vorschlagen. (dann wäre es ein offizieller Skin) MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:39, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Kannst du mir ein Forum wie hier in Wikia für http://fr.wikia.com einrichten? Ich hab es im Pokémon-Wiki versucht, aber mit mäßigem Erfolg... ich werde es dann übersetzen. Warum ist die Schattierung auf den Balken der Hauptseite nicht, obwohl ich sie kopiert habe? Ebenso wird trotz Einbindung in common.css die Schattierung nicht angezeigt. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:03, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) hat sich erledigt, zw. hab ich erledigt ::Wenn ich schon am nerven bin (^^) wie stellt man ein, dass die Vorsilbe Projet (Projekt) eine Seite zur Projektseite macht? Danke für all deine Mühen... MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:06, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Ehm, da ich ja jetzt der Magnet für Fragen aus Frankreich bin, wie sieht es mit dem Helfer-Rang aus? MtaÄ (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:33, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) das wird sich bad von selbst klären Hat sich alles erledigt. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 16:10, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Simpsons-Wiki Eine kleine Frage: Das Simpsons-Wiki http://de.simpsons.wikia.com ist seit längerer Zeit inaktiv. Darum wollte ich mich informieren, ob eine Übernahme desselbigen möglich wäre. Ich besitze auch ein Star Wars Wiki http://de.starwars.wikia.com. LG Tingeltangelbob 10:41, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du das Simpsons-Wiki übernimmst mache ich dort auch mit, ich liebe die Simpsons. Grüße, --Der Imperator 17:17, 26. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Es freut mich, dass ihr euch um das Simpsons-Wiki kümmern wollt. Da kann man viel draus machen! Da du (Tingeltangelbob) schon Erfahrung hast, habe ich dir eben Bürokraten- und Administratoren-Rechte im Simpsons-Wiki gegeben. Viel Erfolg! --Avatar 13:57, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Mini-Wiki --> Wiki Hi Avatar. Du hattest mir doch vor kurzem angeboten, dass du mein Mini-Wiki in ein "echtes" Wiki umwandeln würdest. Wie ich auch auf meiner Dikussionsseite geschrieben hatte, fänd ich das voll cool.Wenn das Angebot also noch steht, würde ich es gerne in Anspruch nehmen.^^ --LARSMON 17:32, 27. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Natürlich. Wird aber leider Wochenende oder Anfang nächste Woche werden. Sorry :-( --Avatar 22:14, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Kein Problem.:) Danke schonmal.^^ --LARSMON 14:38, 30. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Hi Avatar. Ich möchte dir nochmal für mein Wiki danken und dich bitten noch keine meiner Artikel oder Bilder hier zu löschen. Ich werde dir bescheid sagen wenn ich alles kopiert habe. --LARSMON 17:41, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Mach dir nicht zuviel Mühe! Ich übertrage dir die Artikel alle. Bei den Bildern kannst du aber gerne selbst Hand anlegen. --Avatar 17:49, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool, danke! Is alles komplett angekommen^^. Die Bilder und Artikel von hier können dann also weg. Danke nochmal für alles, bis demnächst.^^ --LARSMON 13:56, 13. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Monaco-Skin Hi Avatar, ich würde sagen, Du machst die Umstellung auf Monaco in der Locopedia, dort ist z.Zt. überhaupt nichts los, sodass eine Abstimmmung über ein Skin zu keinem Ergebnis führen wird. Sollte das Wiki mal wieder lebendig werden, können wir das Skin dann immer noch anpassen.--Ichbinich 17:13, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich hab es gerade selbst umgestellt, ist aber echt voll mit fieser Werbung das neue Skin :)--Ichbinich 17:20, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Nun, das ist nur auf der hauptseite, außer du hast in deinen Einstellungen einen Haken zu viel angeklickt. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:21, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Enworpedia Hi Avatar, vielen Dank für die schnelle Bearbeitung unseres Antrags. Wir werden uns die nächsten Tage in die Arbeit stürzen :-) Zu deinem Angebot: Wir wären sehr dankbar, wenn wir irgendwie an den Inhalt eines Artikels namens Enwor (Welt) aus der de-Wikipedia herankommen würden, der hat meinen Kumpel einiges an Arbeit gekostet und wurde ersatzlos gelöscht. Außerdem einige Roman-Artikel, die sind zwar nicht unbedingt nötig, würden aber einige Arbeit ersparen... *Der wandernde Wald *Die brennende Stadt *Das tote Land *Der steinerne Wolf Schon im voraus vielen, vielen Dank für deine Mühe! Ach so, noch etwas: gibt es eine Seite, die einem erklärt, wie man das Layout (also Hintergrund- und Schriftfarben) des Wikis verändert? -- SaganamiFan 19:02, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, die gibt es: w:c:Hilfe:Hilfe:Anpassung des Monaco-Skins MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:06, 28. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Ich habe die entsprechenden Artikel erst einmal wiederhergestellt und in der Wikipedia in meinen Benutzernamensraum verschoben. Ich werde sie möglichst bald (= in den nächsten Tagen) in die Enworpedia übernehmen (das ist noch etwas tricky, da wir lizenzkonform arbeiten müssen). Leider bin ich momentan bis Freitag abend in enormen Stress. Schaun mer mal, wann es soweit ist. --Avatar 08:23, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) MonoBook Hallo Avatar mir ist gerade aufgefallen das wenn man in der Rompedia als IP das Wiki anguckt wird das MonnoBook Design angezeigt für jeden IP´s und Benutzer. Bei mir wird für IP´s nur Monaco angezeigt wie kann ich das ändern für mein ChinaWiki? Gruß, --Sipanz 20:10, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist aus mehreren Gründung leider nicht (mehr) möglich. Längere Begründung gibts bei Interesse auch, sobald ich mehr Zeit habe. Siehe auch diese Nachricht. --Avatar 22:12, 29. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wiki löschen Hallo Avatar, siehe hier bitte mal. Forum:Wiki-Löschung beantragen Danke, beginne bitte mit dem letzten! MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 20:33, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Der Admin bei dem letzten dort hat Marta (Und ich glaube auch Sipanz) ohne Grund gesperrt. Gruß, BobaCartman 20:38, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Wiki ist noch im Aufbau nachdem ich es von Sipanz übernommen habe war alles durcheinander aber bald startet das Wiki voll durch. --Englisch 21:03, 31. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :::Bla, bla, bla, eigentlich ist das Ding zu schade, um Avatar damit zu nerven, wenn ich könnte, würde ich es gleich selbst machen. (Entschuldige bitte, Avatar.) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 08:05, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::: Abgesehen davon macht Benutzer:Englisch auf der Benutzer&Diskussions Seite der User so bescheuertes Bild drauf! : http://eglischlernwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Mta%C3%84 ,http://eglischlernwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Sipanz und hier auch: http://eglischlernwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sipanz http://eglischlernwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Sipanz --Sipanz 17:49, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) SM64-Wiki andere Sprachen Hallo kanns tdu mir helfen und sagen was ich vielleicht machen muss damit meine Wiki auch in anderen Sprachen gibt ? jack8 ps. ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du mir jetzt sofort zurückantworten würdest. ;-) :Das mit dem jetzt sofort hat wohl nicht ganz geklappt... :-/ :Neue Wikis kann man hier beantragen. Das solltest du aber nur tun, falls es auch schon Leute gibt, die die Sprache sprechen und die planen das Wiki aufzubauen. --Avatar 23:51, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Hallo Avatar, mir ist da ein kleines Problem beim Projekt des Monats aufgefallen. Es steht, jeder Stimmberechtigte darf mehrere Projekte unterstützen. Also, ich finde, wenn jemand bei einem Projekt für pro stimmt, sollte es demjenigen nicht erlaubt sein, bei einem anderen für Contra zu stimmen, denn das könnte man tun, damit das von einem unterstütze Projekt gewinnt. Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass es jemand tut, sondern wollte nur darauf hinweisen. Verstehst du, wie ich das meine? --Mario Lover 14:30, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Achso, hab grade gesehen, dass das schon gemacht wurde, sry, aber da haben die Beiden recht, mit dem was sie bei diesem englischlernwiki geschrieben haben. Ist ein bisschen kompliziert. --Mario Lover 14:33, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja. Alles stimmt, aber grundsätzlich wäre es eine Idee, dass die, die bereits abgestimmt haben, nur noch bei kommentaren etwas schreiben. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:33, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::So könntest du es machen. Außerdem bist es doch meistens ja sowieso du, die dann entscheidet, wer gewonnen hat und da könntest du die Kommentare miteinbeziehen. Übrigens, diese Diskussionsseite ist schon lang, bei mir ist so ne Warnung, dass sie schon 66 KB groß ist. --Mario Lover 14:45, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ja, Avatar wir sie demnaächst archivieren, du musst die Selektion bearbeiten, damit die Warung nicht erscheint und der Browser schneller reagiert. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:48, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Re Sehr gern, nur... da hab ich Schule ^^. Am Donnerstag Nachmittag wäre es sehr passend, da ich dann keine Mittagsschule habe. Morgen und Übermorgen geht auch, bin um ca. 16:30 daheim. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:00, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Donnerstag ziehe ich leider um. Mittwoch 17:00 Uhr? --Avatar 15:02, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Bien, ça va... ehm, ja, geht klar. (bin gerade sehr frankophon ^^) MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:05, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Merci beaucoup ;) --Avatar 15:15, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich wollte nochmal fragen, ob es heute auch ginge, ich weiß, man fragt so was nicht kurz vorher, aber ich bin etwas früher Heim gekommen. PS: Wenn ich Helfer bin, kann ich mich dan als erstes um das EnglischLern-Wiki kümmern? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:33, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Leider bin ich heute den ganzen Tag unterwegs (sehe gerade nur durch Zufall deine Nachricht). Über mögliche Aufgaben können wir dann auch morgen reden. --81.173.189.191 14:35, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, wollte nur fragen. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:36, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) English lern wikia Also du solltes mal ein ernstes Wort mit Englsih (User), dem Leiter des english lern wikias sprechen. Ich hab mir das wikia mal angesehen, wegen den vielen schlechten meldungen und so wie der mit anderen Usern umspringt, finde ich nicht ok. --Mario Lover 10:27, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. Englisch wurde aufgrund seines Verhaltens schließlich gesperrt. Ich bin ja sehr geduldig, aber man kann es auch überreizen. --Avatar 23:49, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Op-Archiv Also ich hätt mal gewusst ob du mich irgentwie im Op-Archiv als Admin oder Staff macvhen könntest da alle anderen User bzw. der Admin Inaktiv sind. Außerdem hab ich das Wiki mal etwas aufgefrischt bin aber noch lange nicht fertig ;-). Da hab ich mich Hammer lange drauf vorbereitet meine Sachen dich ich geschrieben hab zu veröffentlichen. --RedShanks 20:12, 4. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Die du geschrieben hast?! Wie unverfroren bist du eigentlich: Die Texte die du in letzter Zeit in das "OP-Archiv" eingestellt hast, stammen allesamt und komplett von der OPwiki. Das einzige was du an Leistung gebracht hast, sind die Spoiler-Tags rauszunehmen, damit man den Text dahinter dann direkt sehen kann, was aber auch schon alles ist. Du unterschlägst, dass an den Texten viele Autoren der OPwiki mitgearbeitet haben und erstellst so einen OPwiki-Klon der letztlich wieder gelöscht werden müsste. So einer will Admin oder gar Staff werden?! --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 11:31, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals nichts dazu geschrieben habe. Danke, dass du das Problem in die Hand genommen hast, Defchris. --Avatar 23:47, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Einleitungs-Helferlein Hallo, ich hätte hier schon gleich eine erste Bitte/Anfrage. Siehst du eine Möglichkeit, die Gadget-Erweiterung in der Fairy-Tail-Wiki zu installieren? Ich würde nämlich gerne das Wikipedia-Einleitungshelferlein nutzen, weil's bei längeren Artikeln immer wieder umständlich ist, den ganzen Artikel zu öffnen, wenn man die Einleitung verändern will. --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:04, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Vielleicht kann man im Gegenzug dafür bei "uns" die YouTube-Erweiterung abschalten? Die brauchen wir in der Regel bei einem Thema nicht, das derzeigt "lediglich" als Manga publiziert wird. :) --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 01:02, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt. --Avatar 12:36, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Danke. :] --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 14:18, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Umbenennung Die Französischen User meinen, anstatt "Bloc Spiral" (das frz. Mini-Wiki) sollte man das Wiki in "Bloc Note" oder nur "Note" umbenennen. Kannst du das machen, auch wenn du so viel zu tun hast, wäre das sehr geschickt, bevor sämtliche Links schon 100 Mal darauf kommen. (Domainname sollte auch geändert werden, in "fr.blocnote.wikia.com" oder "fr.note.wikia.com") Vielen Dank im Voraus, MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 18:45, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 12:43, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke! MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 13:06, 17. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Englisch Hallo, kannst du Englisch bitte global sperren? Gründe sind hier: Projekt des Monats, eglischlernwiki.wikia.com und das was du im Bond Wiki gesehen hast. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:41, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich darf nicht, auch wenn ich wollte ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:43, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Das Wiki soll aber nicht gelöscht werden weil es eigentlich mir gehört und würde es gerne übernehmen ich musste es ihn damals wo das wiki noch bei gratiswiki.com war geben weil ich etwas von ihm brauchte siehe Projekt des Monats(bei Kommentaren) --Sipanz 19:47, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Sipanz hat auch gesagt das er ein Nazi ist, und, wenn es nicht verboten wär, würde er Hitler Zeichen im Wiki setzen. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:55, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::: Ja das stimmt. --Sipanz 20:13, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::: Meine Politische Meinung Geht Nur Mich Was An ! Was Das Wiki Betrifft Sipanz Du Kriegst Es Nicht Wir HAtten Einen Deal . Ich Werde Es Schon Richtig Führen Sobald Ich Zeit Habe ! --Englisch 20:17, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Benutzer_Diskussion:Englisch&oldid=12148 Gruß, BobaCartman 20:19, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) BobaCartman : Sei Ruhig ! Sipanz : Wir Hatten Einen Deal Du Kriegst Niemals Das Wiki Zurück Im Gegenteil Ich Werde Das ChinaWiki Von Die Auch Übernehmen ! Mal Gucken Ob BC Auch Eigene Wikis Hat Die Ich Brauchen Könnte ! Und Ich Werde Das EnglischLernWiki Richtig Führen Wenn Ich Zeit Habe ! --Englisch 21:08, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Was? Gruß, BobaCartman 21:11, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Englisch du bist so dumm du redest davon Wikis zu übernehmen auf der Disku Seite von dem Chef von der deutschen Wikia.Ach ja und ich werde mein wiki zurück kriegen und mein ChinaWiki übernimmst du nicht und auch keine Wikis von BobaCartman ! Boba Cartman hast du wikis? wenn ja sei auf der Hut und nimm ein sichers passwort dieser depp ist zu allem fähig.--Sipanz 21:15, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab 3, und habe gerade Englisch gesperrt. Ich habe vielen Leuten mein Passwort verraten, aber alle konnten es sich nicht merken, weil es zu schwer ist, habe ich seit 6 Jahren. Gruß, BobaCartman 21:20, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Englisch, du bist in allen meinen Wikis und im französischen Zzental-Wikia gesperrt, wegen oben genannter Drohung. Für immer! MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 13:18, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Es (Ich bezeichne ihn als Objekt, um ihn zu demütigen, zu erniedrigen und zu diskriminiern, weil er mich, MtaÄ, Sipanz, dich und weitere User beleidigt hat, und dazu auch noch ein Nazi ist) hat auch auf seiner Privat Hp gesagt, das es mich, MtaÄ und Sipanz fertig machen wird. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:32, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) de.onepiece.wikia (erl.) Hallo, ich bin's nochmal - und jetzt wird's etwas länger. Ich hab mir gerade mal die hier gestartete One-Piece-Wiki angeschaut und mich mal ein bisschn durch gelesen: Dabei sind mir zwei Punkte aufgefallen: # Das Wiki scheint bisher (wohl aufgrund des Tests) nur eine Kopie der OPwiki zu sein. # einige der Texte sind nicht lizenzgerecht übernommen worden, wie beispielsweise der Artikel „Anime“, der nur um die Episodenlisten erleichtert wurde. Das erkenne ich deshalb, da der Abschnitt über die OVA von mir kommt. Ich weiß nicht, ob das urheberrechtlich schützbar ist (von wegen Schöpfungshöhe etc.), allerdings glaube ich, dass die OPWiki-Leute das weniger nett finden, wenn da die Texte einfach 1:1 kopiert werden ohne dass die Urheber korrekt genannt werden. Ich wollte eigentlich auch warten, bis ich mit einem weiteren Vorschlag zu dir betreffs der Onepiecewiki komme, da ich den Vorschlag erst letzte Nacht an RedShanks gerichtet habe und er sicherlich noch keine Zeit hatte, die Nachricht zu lesen. Aber da ich nun die URV entdeckt habe, beschleunige ich mal die Sache gleich etwas. ;) Wie ich in der Bewerbung zur Fairy Tail schrieb habe ich ja auch private Wikis gestartet. Eine davon ist ein One-Piece-Wiki dessen Inhalt ich gerne komplett einer hier vorhandenen One-Piece-Wiki spenden würde. Die Inhalte sind noch unter einer nicht kompatiblen CC-Lizenz freigegeben (u.a. CC-by-nc-sa und CC-by-nd), aber da die Wikis für andere Benutzer nicht zugänglich sind, nachdem die ersten Benutzer nur Unfug anstellten oder nur Rechtschreibfehler beseitigt haben, halte ich die Urheberrechte der Inhalte und würde sie auch neu unter der GFDL freigeben und dann die Wikis löschen. --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 12:57, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal: Benutzer:RedShanks klaut auch weiterhin die Texte aus der OPwiki, ohne die Urheber zu nennen. Ich meine, das kann's ja doch nicht sein, einen unberechtigten OPwiki-Mirror hier in Wikia zu stellen. --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 11:26, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo nochmal - offenbar hast du noch immer Probleme mit den Telekomikern. ;( :Mittlerweile hat RedShanks offenbar aufgehört, weitere OPwiki-Texte zu klauen, so dass ich mich mal etwas weiter durch das Wiki geklickt und festgestellt habe, dass offenbar alle Beträge von RedShanks derartige Copy & Paste-Aktionen waren. Könnte man das Wiki vielleicht komplett in den Anfangszustand zurückversetzen? Sonst gab es ja nur die beiden Beiträge von Dr. Crisp und Trafalgar Law. --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 18:24, 11. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Ist erledigt. Ppiotr hat mir Sysop-Rechte gegeben. Mache mich jetzt ans Aufräumen. :) --[ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 15:52, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Supi. Das sieht auch schon spitze aus. --Avatar 13:39, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Fragensammlung Ich fass das mal zusammen: Tägliche Besucherzahlen Il s'agit de 'Wikisara. En fait, j'arrive à accéder aux statistiques données par Wikia mais ce que j'aurais voulu connaître c'est le nombre de visites totales sur le site (non disponible d'après ce que j'ai vu avec l'outil stats Wikia) ainsi que le nombre de visites par jour sur le site. Sylvain 59 6 novembre 2008 à 16:57 (UTC)'' Kannst du mir den Link zu den täglichen Seitenabrufen geben? Danke. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 17:15, 6. Nov. 2008 (UTC) : Leider gibt es bisher keine öffentliche Übersicht der PIs/PVs (page impressions, page views). Wir würden diese Daten gerne zur Verfügung stellen - nur ist das bei der Zahl von über 10.000 Wikis leider nicht trivial. Seit einigen Monaten arbeiten wir an einer Data-Warehouse-Lösung, die hoffentlich im ersten Quartal 2009 an den Start geht. Deren Ziel ist es (u.a.) möglichst viele Statistiken in Realzeit an die Nutzer herauszugeben. : Haben normale User auch Zugang zu den Statistischen Daten von Wikia? Mich würde auch interessieren, wieviel User pro Tag z.B. im Mario oder Banjo-Kazooie Wikia sind. Und haben dieses Tool "Statistik wikia" nur Staff Mitglieder und Helfer? --Mario Lover 11:58, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :: Frei zugängliche Statistiken sind beispielsweise: :: * die MediaWiki-Statistik und aussagekräftiger :: * die Wikia-Statistiken. :: Auf die Angaben der Seite Webtools ist hingegen kein Verlass mehr. Sie wird vermutlich demnächst entfernt. Die Statistiken aus dem Data-Warehouse werden vermutlich direkt in die Wikia-Statistiken eingebunden werden. Wenn du mich direkt ansprichst, kann ich dir auch wöchentliche und monatliche PIs raussuchen. Das muss ich allerdings "per Hand" machen. --Avatar 13:39, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Verschiedenes #2 Hilfe:Spotlights Hallo, Avatar. Ich hab da eine Frage: Wäre es nicht besser, die oben genannte Seite in den Projekt-Namensraum zu verschieben, trotz ihrer Hilfe-Inhalte ist es doch mehr Projekt, wie ich finde. Im fr.wikia hab ich es zu einer Projektseite gemacht. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:14, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Es wäre sinnvoll eine Hilfe-Seite über Spotlights zu haben. Die Auflistung aller bisherigen Spotlights gehört aber nicht auf eine Hilfe-Seite. Insofern sollte man am besten zwei Seiten haben (wie besprochen). --Avatar 23:46, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) http://fr.blocspiral.wikia.com Ich hab wie im Mini-Wiki die Vorlage angepasst, nur wenn ich ein Test-Wiki anlege, bleibt in der Inputbox } stehen. Warum wird nur dieses eine nicht umgeändert? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 09:41, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Hat sich erledigt Gespaltene Persönlichkeit Ich habe ein neues Projekt Freigeld angemeldet. Nun gibt es mich einmal als User und einmal als Benutzer. Das ist eigentlich kein Problem, aber ich kann unmöglich beide Identitäten pflegen. Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen, denn die "User"-Identität exitierte erst nach dem Abschicken der Projektantrags. Ist das normal? Gruß --Rufer 10:31, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, das ist normal. 'User' ist der englische Ausdruck für Benutzer. In Französischen Wikis heißt es 'Utilisateur' und so weiter. Das variiert je nach dem Sprachraum des Wikis. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 11:31, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Muss ich jetzt beide pflegen oder wird/werden die Beobachtungsliste(n) zusammengelegt? Ach ja - wie lange dauert so ein Antrag den so? --Rufer 11:44, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Es ist beides dasselbe, du kannst - wie viele - auch in mehreren Wikis Benutzerseiten haben. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 11:47, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::::Die Beobatchtungslisten sind aber verschieden. Daraus schliesse ich, dass es sich um zwei unterschiedliche Identitäten handelt. Auch die unterschiedlichen Inhalte der Benutzer-/User-Seite sprechen dafür. Welcher "Rufer" beobachtet denn jetzt den Antrag und welcher ist der Antragsteller? --Rufer 12:01, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::::Es ist nicht möglich, denselben Namen 2 Mal in Wikia zu vergeben, das heißt, dass beides dasselbe Konto sein muss, und das die Beobachtungsliste verschieden ist, ist merkwürdig, aber da muss ich jemand anderen fragen... Antwort wird noch etwas dauern. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 12:09, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Was meinst du dazu? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 12:10, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ist diese Frage noch aktuell? Wie Marta schrieb, kannst du in jedem Wiki eine Benutzerseite haben. In deutschsprachigen Wikis (wie dem Zentral-Wikia und deinem Freigeld-Wiki) hat diese den Präfix "Benutzer:" und in englischen den Präfix "User:". Du solltest aber '''keine unterschiedlichen Beobachtungslisten haben. Falls das der Fall sein sollte, schließe dich bitte mal mit mir kurz, damit wir dem Fehler auf den Grund gehen. --Avatar 13:32, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Skype Was ist Fehler: JPEG error #42? Kann nicht auf deinen Namen klicken. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 12:11, 7. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Augenscheinlich ein Problem mit der aktuellen Linux-Version von Skype. Ich habe es jetzt augenscheinlich behoben, indem ich unter Windows ein Bild gesetzt habe. --Avatar 13:29, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Diverse Extentions für MeerUndMehr Hallo Avatar, ich würde gerne einige Extentions haben (kann sie ja bald vielleicht selber einbauen ^^) Zum einen würde ich gerne die Social Tools testen, bei einem Wiki wie MeerUndMehr bietet es sich an, da es auf eine Vielzahl von Benutzergruppen abzielt. Dann hätte ich auch noch gerne (was wichtiger ist, da ich da sehr kompliziert bin mit den Vorlagen) die Createpage-Extention Es funkioniert nicht wirklich... (Ist es auch noch irendwo ausführlicher aufgeschrieben als in hilfe.wikia?). Wäre das in nächster Zeit möglich? Danke im Voraus! ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 15:30, 8. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Will dich nicht stören, hab nur etwas abgeändert. MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:09, 10. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Die Social-Tools werden in ihrer bisherigen Form nicht weiterentwickelt. Die neue Blog-Funktion enthält einen Avatar und wird möglicherweise in Zukunft einige wenige Social Tools eingebaut bekommen. Wir sind da aber aufgrund unser bisherigen Erfahrungen sehr vorsichtig. --Avatar 13:28, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Staff, Helfer... Hallo, Avatar. Nur so aus Neugier, wie alt muss man sein um Staff, Helfer und so weiter zu sein? Bisher dachte ich 18, aber MtaÄ hat sich ja, mit 16, beworben. Gruß, BobaCartman 14:21, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Kann ich dir auch beantworten: Für Helfer ist es egal, und für Staff empfiehlt der Anwalt von Wikia, lieber nicht einzustellen, wenn derjenige unter 18 ist. Hab ich was vergessen, Avatar? MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, PM, Wikia) 14:24, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke! GBC 14:54, 12. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Grundsätzlich sollte jeder bezahlte Angestellte über 18 Jahre alt sein. Alles andere ist international sehr kompliziert. Helfer können auch jünger sein. --Avatar 13:26, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Externe Bilder Hallo Avatar. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wurde vor einigen Monaten das Einbinden externer Bilder in Wikia-Wikis weitestgehend unterbunden (was ich vom Prinzip durchaus gut finde). Versucht man dies, erhält man nur einen Link anstelle des eigentlichen Bildes. Dies scheint jedoch nicht allgemein gültig zu sein. In unserem Wiki gibt es zum Beispiel Bilder von imageshack, die weiterhin angezeigt werden. Warum ist das so? Gibt es Hostnames, die von der Sperre ausgenommen sind? Wenn ja: Besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir für unser Wiki einen bestimmten Host zu dieser Ausnahme hinzufügen? --Typhix 14:20, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ja. Ausnahmen sind möglich (aber nur in begründeten Fällen, da wir es halt aufgrund schlechter Erfahrungen in der Vergangenheit sehr einschränken möchten). Diese Ausnahmen sind hier zu finden. Sprich mich einfach wegen des bestimmten Hostes an. --Avatar 13:24, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die Antwort. Dann versuche ich mal unseren Fall zu begründen: Unser gewünschter Host für externe Bilder im Forscherliga-Wiki wäre wowdata.buffed.de. buffed.de bietet auf seinen Seiten die Generierung von Bildern analog der Item-Tooltips in World of Warcraft an. Ein Beispiel dafür sehe so aus http://wowdata.buffed.de/tooltips/items/gif/2489.gif. Diese Bilder können Nutzer verwenden, um in Drittseiten (meist Foren) WoW-Gegenstände zu veranschaulichen. In unserem Wiki, das ja einen WoW-Realm behandelt, befinden sich mittlerweile zahlreiche Artikel über Gegenstände aus dem Spiel. Für diese wäre es schön, entsprechend ihre Spielattribute mit abzubilden. Da diese Werte häufig vom WoW-Betreiber geändert werden, wäre die Anbindung an eine Datenbank, wie buffed sie hiermit bietet, wesentlich weniger wartungsaufwändig als die Werte selbst stets zu aktualisieren. Die AGB von buffed.de gestatten eine solche Verwendung (Abschnitt 6.1, "Fan-Tools"). --Typhix 14:03, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Halte ich für sinnvoll, und Begründung war prima :-). --Avatar 14:24, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::http://wowdata.buffed.de/tooltips/items/gif/2489.gif ::::Das nenne ich Weihnachtsgeschenk. :-) Lieben Dank und Gruß. --Typhix 14:29, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Adoption Erstmal Hallo und lol, deine talk wird immer länger, bald längste Seite im gesamten wiki, würde ich schätzen.^^ Aber um zu meinem eigentliche anliegen zu kommen: Ich würde gerne die/das Zeldapedia adoptieren. Durch Zufall bin ich darauf gestoßen, und bin nun bemüht, mich ein wenig darum zu kümmern, es auf Fordermann zu bringen. Wenn es möglich ist, kannst du mir dann so schnell wie möglich die nötigen Rechte zukommen lassen? Also schon mal Danke in voraus!--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 19:44, 19. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Schon erledigt. Viel Erfolg! (Spannendes Thema - ich muss mal irgendwann Zeit finden, Zelda auf der Wii weiterzuspielen *seufz*). --Avatar 12:55, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Zelda auf der Wii, hmm, gutes Spiel, falls du Twilight Princess meinst. Nur mal so ne Frage, hast du das offizielle Lösungsheft?--Ashka Harley Talk Spellbinder Chao 12:57, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Ja :-) und Nein :-(. --Avatar 14:53, 20. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Smileys Hallo, Avatar. Kann man das einbinden der Bilder vom SmileyGarden freischalten? :) finde ich langweilig. Gruß, BobaCartman 19:16, 23. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt http://www.smileygarden.de/smilie/Weihnachten/x5.gif --Avatar 13:21, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Englisch Danke das du das im EnglischLernWiki geklärt hast .Das wiki gehörte früher mit kriege ich bitte Bürokraten Rechte ? --Sipanz 17:23, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich Will Mein Wiki Zurück ! --Englisch 18:07, 24. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Da kanst du lange warten, Nazi. Gruß, BobaCartman 16:28, 25. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Adoption von WitzeWiki Meinetwegen kann SuperMario das wiki übernehmen, ich habe nicht viel zeit mich darum zu kümmern, ich bin mit Pink Floyd Wiki schon sehr beschäftigt. Ich freue mich, dass jemand das wiki weiterführen möchte, ich werde zwischendurch mal vorbeischauen, wenn ich zeit hab. Ich gebe hiermit mein einverständnis. Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 13:02, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Prima. Vielen Dank. Wurde damals erledigt, ich hatte es hier nur noch nicht bestätigt. --Avatar 13:16, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) "poll-extensions" in pink floyd wiki Hi, Ich habe mal wieder Probleme mit den "poll-extensions": In meinem Wiki Pink Floyd Wiki hapert's da. Ich habe eine Umfrage im Forum erstellt, doch ich musste feststellen, dass die Anzeige in der Umfrage schlecht reagiert, bzw. das Anklicken gar nicht registriert. Liegt das evtl. am Server? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:13, 3. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Selbes Problem bei mir. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 13:43, 4. Dez. 2008 (UTC) De-Admin Karteileiche im Fotowiki Hallo Tim, da Forrester im Fotowiki nicht mehr aktiv ist, bitte ich Dich, in komplett zu de-adminen. Das betrifft auch seinen Status als Bürokrat. Danke und Gruß --Eva K. tell me about it 15:39, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :+1 (der Form halber) --RalfR 00:00, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Erledigt. --Avatar 13:14, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) : Danke --Eva K. tell me about it 14:32, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Inquiry 74: 2008-12-17, Namespace Zitat: 21:02:19 Marta Ägnös (MtaÄ): ah, noch was nerfiges: kannst du in MeerUndMehr einen Namespace "Redewendung:" einführen? (irgendwie platzt das bald noch ^^) + NS: "Sprichwort:" N'oblie pas à faire ^^ (Nicht vergessen zu machen) ah, gibt es nicht so was wie Special:Namespaces? ^~^ MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:05, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. Es gibt in der nächsten Version von MediaWiki tatsächlich eine relativ einfache Möglichkeit Namespaces selbst zu erstellen. Ob und wie wir das in Wikia aktivieren muss man dann sehen. --Avatar 23:44, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Danke, wie so oft :) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 23:55, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Inputboxen Ist es möglich, eine Inputbox zu erstellen, die aus dem eingegeben Text folgende beiden Seiten erstellt: *Ministupia: Text (Ministupia: ein Namensraum im Stupia-Wiki) *Kategorie: Text und das beides Gleichzeitig mit nur einer Inputbox? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:20, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hat sich erledigt, verwirrt User nur :D, ich hab ne andere Lösung Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 21:03, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC)